Ironía
by Priscy Elric
Summary: Coleccion de Oneshots. El presente suele traer de vuelta momentos del pasado en forma de situaciones bastante comicas. Y es que la vida es toda una ironía... Pequeñas historias basadas en situaciones de los personajes con sus hijos. 1ºos 2 capis Ed y Al
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA...damn it.**

* * *

**"Ironía"**

* * *

Los años se fueron, llevándose consigo horribles recuerdos y un triste pasado, trayendo al mismo tiempo un futuro brillante y una vida feliz, tranquila y normal. Años que al pasar vieron a los hermanos Elric convertirse en adultos y formar dos hermosas familias.

Era viernes, día en que se reunían. Hacia una serena tarde de primavera y los hermanos charlaban en el patio trasero, sentados en un par de sillas bajo el árbol de cerezo que dejaba caer pétalos rosados cada vez que el viento soplaba.

Ninguno tenia mas de 28 años y hasta ahora la vida les había jugado bien volviéndolos hombres muy apuestos.

Recordaban aquel día en que por fin lo habían logrado, el final de su viaje y un nuevo comienzo.

"...La primera vez en 5 años que pude haber dormido y de la emoción fue lo único que no hice." Dijo Alphonse riendo.

"Pues yo no puedo creer que aun conserves esa vieja armadura."

"Extraño ¿no?, pero no podría deshacerme de ella."

"Mhm...jajajaja, un bonito recuerdo de tu faceta como hojalata andante." Se burló Ed.

"¡Hermano!"

Ambos callaron por un instante para luego empezar a reír tontamente.

"...¿Tu conservas tu automail, Ed?"

"¿Es broma?, ¡Winry me lo quito hace años!, y quien sabe que habrá echo con ellos, deben estar bajo llave en exhibición o algo así, típico de ella, ya sabes."

"Ya veo..." Respondió, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente. "Hace tiempo que no viene para acá."

"Ni nosotros para allá, seguro que tiene mucho trabajo, habrá que llamarla algún día de estos, ¿no?"

"Si...-

_**-¡SLAM!-**_

Voltearon de pronto al escuchar la puerta principal; pequeñas risitas se aproximaban corriendo. Tres rubiecitos salieron de pronto.

"¡Papi!" Una blondita se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, quien la alzó para recibir un abrazo, besó su cabeza y la sentó en sus piernas.

Tras ella venían su hermano y su primo.

El mayor de ellos era el pequeño Edward, de 5 años; que, por razones obvias llevaba el nombre de su padre, y con orgullo, he de agregar. Eran idénticos en cada aspecto y sentido. Si algún parecido con su madre debía ser mínimo.

Luego estaba Andrew, un pequeño sin duda tierno y amable de 4 años; cabello rubio oscuro como el de Alphonse, pero había heredado los ojos verdes de su abuela Trisha, cosa que a su padre y a su tío hacia muy felices pues se las recordaba mucho.

Y al final, un par de meses menor que Andy, la dulce y sin embrago ruda de Emily. Felinos ojos dorados, bastante penetrantes para una niñita. Llevaba su cabello en una media cola recogida con un gran moño rojo y su largo pelo lacio terminaba en caireles tan dorados como sus ojos.

Adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuidado con hacerla enojar.

El par de niños de acercó; Edward se percató de que su hijo venia con un ojo morado, se llevó la palma a la frente con frustración y Al rió por lo bajo. Oootra vez...

"¿Y ahora?" Preguntó severamente.

El blondo bajo la cabeza e hizo un pucherito.

"Sabes que tu mamá se va a enfadar..." Dijo suspirando con un aire de resignación y se rascó la cabeza. " ... como siempre dirá que es mi culpa..."

Observó a su papá con ligero arrepentimiento y dibujó una tímida sonrisa. "... pero yo gané."

"...menos mal." Respondió con algo de sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sintió un jaloncito en el cuello de su camisa y desvió su atención hacia Emily.

"Papi..."

"¿Si?"

"...Mi hermano se peleó con ese niño porque me estaba molestando..." Explicó la niña.

"Y es que así es como él resuelve sus problemas." Rió Andrew y el pequeño Ed le sacó la lengua.

Al miro a su hermano. "No se que me recuerda" Dijo en un suspiro y rió levemente.

Edward solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia recordando su infancia...recordando su pueblo, la ciudad era tan diferente. Ansiaba volver durante las vacaciones.

Le dio a su hijo un cariñoso coscorrón haciéndolo reír. " Fue muy gracioso cuando Emily lo golpeó porque lo hizo llorar."

Ed se desconcertó y miró a su hija. "¿¡Tú también?!"

"¡Si, era un maldito bastado y había que patearle el trasero!" Exclamó la pequeña llevando un puño al aire, su padre la miró perplejo y su tío intentaba no reírse.

Dejó caer su cabeza de lado, sus hijos eran tan... como él. Del mismo modo que su sobrino se parecía a Alphonse, siendo así la situación, era algo más para bien que para mal en realidad.

"Pero estoy muuuuy contenta." Anunció de la nada.

"¿Por?"

"Porque nuestro salón hará una obra, ¿verdad Andy?"

"Si, se llama...mmm... ah si, _El Mago de Oz_."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Alphonse interesado, su hijo asintió con la cabeza. "Y nos tocaron dos de los personajes principales."

"Yo soy Dorothy." Interrumpió Emily.

Edward rió y dijo. " No, tu eres Emily." Bromeó con ella, haciéndose el que no había entendido y presionó el dedo índice contra la narizita de su niña.

Ah, que tonto era su papá. "Jijijijiji, noo...voy a ser Dorothy en la obra... jijijiji."

"Ahhh..." Respondió exagerando la voz.

Después, el ojiverde exclamó con una gran sonrisa. " Yo seré **el hombre de hojalata**!"

Su padre solo lo miró en silencio con gran desconcierto. Edward volteó hacia el y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas... que ironía.

"**FIN"**

* * *

Bien, ese fue un pequeño Oneshot que me vino a la mente el otro día en uno de mis ratos de ocio, jeje, el ocio no es tan malo después de todo. Estaba en clase y decidí ponerme a escribirlo ya que de todos nunca entenderé la física. Y bueno, no se especifica ni la esposa de Ed ni la de Al, así que, fangirls, siéntanse libres de fantasear con la idea de que esas son ustedes. Aunque Edward es mío, claro.

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, y si así fue, no se olviden de dejarme un review. Si no, pues no.

Se cuidan muchísimo.

**Atto. Priscy_Elric**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ¿Es obvio no?**

_*Ya saben como es la cosa con las esposas, decisión suya._

Priss: Si, decidí hacer más, ahora esto será toda una colección. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**¡Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Scarleth Jade! Ojala te guste Bárbara. n.n**

* * *

"**Ironía"**

* * *

Deslizó lentamente el libro que cubría su rostro, revelando sus ahora abiertos ojos color oro, para luego estirarse al mismo tiempo que emitía un fuerte bostezo. Se enderezo en su silla respirando profunda y sonoramente, miro por la ventana que dejaba entrar al travieso viento de la tarde, este acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su largo cabello rubio. Se inclinó hacia su escritorio recargándose en una de sus manos, una sonrisa soñolienta se dibujo en sus labios mientras contemplaba la linda escena de sus dos hijos y su sobrino jugando en el patio trasero con una pelota roja.

Casi sentía remordimiento, pero es que era de esa pereza suya de lo que hasta la fecha no había podido deshacerse. Siendo sábado, se había encerrado toda la mañana en su estudio a "trabajar" en algo muy importante, si es que a dormir se le puede llamar así; esa fue la mentira que había usado. Le resultaba ciertamente cómico como a los niños pequeños les impresionaba tanto la palabra "muy" en una oración; aunque por otro lado, él supo que su mujer no le había creído en lo más mínimo cuando la vio hacer _'esa expresión'_. Aquel destello en sus ojos, la ceja arqueada y esa perspicaz sonrisa de lado, que era una de los pequeños detalles que más le encantaba de su esposa, estaban llenos de incredulidad, y sin embargo también de una juguetona complicidad. Bueno, incluso ella hacia algo por el estilo de vez en cuando, y es que por cruel que sonara ambos habían llegado a pensar que los niños tenían algún nivel de hiperactividad, empezando a preguntarse si el Ritalín era caro, pero a final de cuentas llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo se parecían a su padre cuando niño.

De pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, escuchó abrir y cerrarse la puerta con delicadeza. Sonrió pícaramente, y se recargo de nuevo en su silla con anticipación. Un suave y delicioso aroma a lavanda, tan familiar para él, le inundó al sentir como un par de brazos le rodeaban por detrás para luego posarse arriba de sus hombros dejando a ambas manos descansar sobre su pecho.

"¿Y que tal va el 'trabajo'?" Preguntó burlonamente una voz femenina.

El blondo rió quedamente y respondió con descaro. "Pues… quizá termine para mañana."

"¡Edward!" Le reprendió riéndose la mujer. "Pasan de las 3, sal a jugar… y no, no estas viejo, así con no me vengas con eso." Dijo en adelanto haciendo al rubio sonreír amplia y pícaramente.

Y es que ese era un comentario que él disfrutaba hacer socarronamente frente a: 1) Mustang, siendo que este lo doblaba en años, y 2) frente a su esposa, ya que los dos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, a mucho orgullo y con descaro, él siempre había sido así.

Salir a jugar… si, de todos modos estaba pensando en hacerlo, aunque…

Al sentir como ella se enderezaba, tomó su mano suavemente para guiarla hacia él y sentarla en su regaz­­­­­­­o besándola dulcemente en los labios para luego dirigirse a su cuello haciéndola suspirar. En respuesta a esto, ella se acomodo encima de él de nuevo, una pierna en cada costado y presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndolo gruñir. Lo beso fieramente y rodeo por el cuello mientras el rubio respondía con más fuerza y la abrazaba por la cintura haciendo aún mayor el contacto entre ellos.

Después de unos momentos se separaron para recuperar su aliento.

"No era eso a lo que me refería Ed…" Dijo sensualmente su mujer.

"¿Pero?... " Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, esperando que continuara.

Respondió jugando con los botones de su camisa y mirándolo a los ojos de una forma traviesa y tentadora. "…Pero me parece una gran idea­­­­­­­­­­­…

**º\\*CoughCoughCoughCough*//º**

**- \\ºO)~(ºOº)~(ºOº)~(ºOº)~(Oº­­// -**

Sus pequeños y rosados labios formaron una mueca, alzo la mirada casi como si así fuera a encontrar la respuesta a esa inquietante duda que hacia un par de días rondaba su rubia cabecita.

Miro a su hermanita menor que comenzaba a mecer sus piernas, la cuales colgaban desde el columpio en el que estaba sentada; hacia ya un rato que había dejado de jugar con ellos, ¿Cuál seria el problema? Dejó la pelota en el césped, hizo una seña a su primo y ambos se encaminaron a donde se encontraba la pequeña.

"¿Te sucede algo Emy?" Preguntó con dulzura el ojiverde.

"…Solo estaba pensando…" Respondió su primita.

Y su hermano mayor agregó burlonamente. "¡¿Ah tu piensas?!"

"¡Hermano!" Exclamó molesta inflando sus rosadas mejillas, frunciendo el entrecejo y aforrándose al conejo de felpa blanco que sostenía.

"Bah, no te enojes Em, sólo estoy jugando…" Se excusó el rubio llevándose ambas manos a la nuca y echando el cuerpo para atrás levemente. "… ¿y que tanto piensas?"

"Pues…" Comenzó, deslizándose del asiento de madera y cayendo en el piso tambaleándose ligeramente con toda la gracia de una tierna pequeña de 4 años. Se arreglo su vestido rojo y se dedico a explicar aquel asunto del que tanto se cuestionaba. Al terminar, le miro expectante, abrazada a la posibilidad de que, tal vez, alguno de ellos pudiera darle una respuesta.

Ambos niños se limitaron a parpadear e intercambiar miradas de confusión y a la vez curiosidad al caer en cuenta de que ese dato no se encontraba aun entre sus conocimientos, los cuales eran relativamente amplios para chiquillos de su edad. Ya que el trío hacia honor a su apellido.

Misma razón por la que los blonditos decidieron darse a la labor de buscar una explicación racional que aclarara esta nueva incertidumbre.

Pero esto no seria sencillo, preguntárselo a los adultos no era una opción, ya que estos suelen dar respuestas tontas y sin sentido a gran parte de las preguntas que hace un niño, esto lo sabían por experiencia. Así que el pequeño Ed, autodeclarado líder, formuló un plan para llegar a su mayor fuente de conocimientos. El estudio de su papá. Ellos no podían entrar ahí sin permiso ni solos, y además, él estaba trabajando, o al menos eso era lo que ellos inocentemente creían, así que tendrían que esperar a más tarde…

Sin más, lo que quedaba del día se fue rápidamente y comenzó a caer la fresca noche. Ya había movimiento en la cocina, que comenzaba a despedir agradables aromas. Era común encontrarse a la pareja charlando a esa hora, ella preparando la cena mientras él se sentaba frente a la barra que dividía cocina de comedor, a veces ayudando con pequeñas tareas como poner la mesa.

Tres pares de ojos se asomaron desde el pasillo, dorado, verde y dorado hacían un lindo contraste.

El cinco añero sonrió, perfecto, sus padres estaban distraídos… y por alguna razón de muy buen humor, pudo notar. Se encogió en hombros, eso seria bueno si los atrapaban, pero en fin. Ahora era el momento para escurrirse hasta el estudio y tendrían alrededor de media hora para completar su misión.

"Vamos…" Susurró y los tres huyeron de puntitas creyendo haber pasado desapercibidos.

¿Qué estarán planeando ahora? Pensó Edward riendo quedamente mientras los observaba alejarse de reojo. Sería interesante averiguarlo después…

…Eddy hermano, esta cerrado…" Anunció Emily casi colgando del pomo de la gran puerta de madera, la cual se encontraba al fondo de un largo pasillo en el segundo piso de la casa.

"Te lo dije…" Dijo Andrew llevándose los puños a la cintura.

El rubio cruzó los brazos y frunció el seño inclinando el rostro levemente, buscando una solución. "¡Ya se!" Exclamó unos segundos después y salio corriendo a su habitación para volver con tiza en mano diciendo animoso comenzando a dibujar alrededor de la perilla. "Ryan me enseño a hacer esto el otro día…" Ryan Mustang, el tenía ya 10 años, y por eso sabia muchas cosas, sin embargo… "… ¡Ha! Hasta que el bastardo es útil para variar." no, a la fecha, la **peculiar** amistad Elric-Mustang no había cambiado para nada, ni siquiera al pasar a la nueva generación.

No llevo más que un par de minutos y un poco de alquimia el abrir la puerta. El niño se dio la media vuelta y les sonrío a los otros dos con autosuficiencia.

"Así que, así es como Ryan se escapa de su habitación cuando Tía Riza lo encierra a hacer tarea…" Musitó Andy con una expresión de sarcasmo.

Emy río. "Y como el Tío Roy se le escapa de la oficina." Completando la oración de su primo.

"Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?" Neceó Eddy empujándolos dentro y cerrando la puerta tras él.

**- \\ºO)~(ºOº)~(ºOº)~(ºOº)~(Oº­­// -**

"¿Dónde se habrán metido?" Pensó en voz alta mientras se asomaba a ambas habitaciones de sus hijos sin mucha suerte. Ya hacia rato que les habían llamado para bajar a cenar y aún no bajaban. Además, seguramente Al ya no tardaba en venir por Andrew. Así que con amenazante dulzura su mujer lo mando a ir a buscarlos. Ed simplemente se quiso ahorrar una discusión por perezoso por ser tan perezoso y obedeció. Valga la redundancia.

Se rascó la cabeza y torció los labios al ver que no los encontraba. "Tienen que estar aquí arriba, no los he visto…" Se calló al instante al escuchar unas conocidas vocecillas. Debían estar en el estudio, se encamino hacia allá. Comenzando a escuchar mejor lo que decían los niños.

"_¡Oh, que no hermano!"_

"_Es la única explicación racional"_

"_¡Ey, pero tampoco se peleen!... Yo no creo que vayamos a encontrar las respuestas para todo en libros de alquimia."_

"_Pues no, pero…"_

¿De que estarán hablando? Se preguntó Edward, ahora recargado en la puerta, decidiéndose a abrirla y averiguarlo.

"¿Qué están haciendo niños?" Inquirió el hombre rubio cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja al encontrarse a los pequeños sentados en círculo y rodeados de libros. "¿Y bien?" Insistió acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado de ellos. Quienes se limitaron a intercambiar miradas. Suspiro resignado tomando el libro que su hijo sostenía, vaya que tenia pinta de ser bastante viejo, comenzó a leer, eran notas sobre…

Alzó la vista. "¿Transmutación humana?" Cuestionó bastante exaltado y ansiando una buena respuesta.

"Es que queríamos saber, umm…" Comenzó su sobrino sin saber como continuar. Así que Eddy lo hizo.

"… Es la única explicación razonable… tenemos la teoría de que- Pero fue interrumpido por Emily.

"¿Es así como se hacen los bebés papi?"

Los miro incrédulo por unos instantes para luego darse con la palma en el rostro dejándose caer de sentón y empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Acaricio la cabeza de la ojimiel. "No mi amor, no es así." Dijo aun riendo pero mas levemente.

El trío intercambio miradas. "¿Entonces?"

Se petrificó. " … Eh… ¿no tienen hambre?" Dijo con la mano en la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente.

Se les ilumino la carita.

"¡SÍ!"

"Mamá dijo que habría postre."

"Espero que sea pastel…"

Salieron corriendo en dirección al comedor, dejando a Edward solo y suspirando de alivio.

"Pff… transmutación humana." Dijo para si, sin poder evitar el echarse a reír de nuevo. Su vida en general, era todo un caso…

**"FIN"**

* * *

Mwahahaha, por fin aparezco… ¬u¬ emerjo de entre las sombras… eh, anduve ocupada. Pero tengo buenas nuevas. Ya voy a terminar el semestre y en el próximo tendré un horario normal y más relajado. Y además, no tendré clases hasta el día 6 porque hay epidemia de Influenza y se están tomando medidas drásticas por que el gobierno no quiere arriesgarse. Y si, me sentare a escribir. Umm, ah si, "¿Quien dijo que un bebe era una bendición?" ya esta por ahí. Y ahora me voy a dedicar a "Sigamos Adelante".

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió hace bastante tiempo en realidad pero no me había inspirado. Ese post-it estuvo frente a mi escritorio un buen rato ñ.ñU.

¿Quieren ese lemon? Pídanmelo. XD

En fin, solo les repito que esto se convirtió en una colección. Que más que más… ah, sugerencias y demás bienvenidas sean.

Se cuidan, dejen rrs! (- Ustedes saben que no me pagan, escribo por el simple placer de recibir sus rrs, para mi eso es suficiente. Así que denme un par de minutitos, ¿no? ;) -)

Atto. Priss

P.D. WOOOOOSH, LA NUEVA SERIE DE FMA RULEA.


End file.
